Birthday Boy
by Neevey
Summary: Nightmares come alive on this eventful night as lurking in the shadows of pleasant Morganville is pure evil. The need for power, respect, truth and even blood is high. Revenge is now a high priority and great need after the night that may spark immense pain for all connected to the new enemies. Will lives end prematurely? And who is to blame for these sick games?
1. Birthday Boy PART ONE

**Birthday Boy**

**PART ONE**

Jayme stood awkwardly with a glass of some sort of alcohol clutched tightly in her hand. People danced drunkenly around her stepping on each others toes. Could someone please remind her exactly why she had come here again?

This party was a complete disaster! The room on campus where the missing in action host decided to have it was trashed beyond a little tidying up and tender loving care. It was a demolition zone and Jayme could swear the big disco ball hung clumsily above the crowds of people would come down at any minute. It was time to leave before the cops came. She knew they must have been called. This party was out of control and people were going to get injured.

The stained couches were already piled with unconscious teens. Jayme was sure what the stains were most probably blood rather than spilt drinks. Sighing, she shoved her cup into the hands of an acquaintance of hers and began to shove her way through the crowds to the nearest exit. Staying here any longer would only deafen her. The music was way to loud and not her taste anyway.

Her friends and classmates would be too out of it to even notice her disappearance so she had no one to say goodbye to. She was supposed to leave with them but Jayme could not withstand another minute at that party. Jayme guessed that parties just weren't her thing at the moment. Especially poorly planned ones.

It was approaching midnight and she wasn't staying on campus tonight. Her boyfriend was waiting for her at his friend's flat. He was the one to encouraged her to get out and socialise tonight. He was supposed to come too but had last minute studying. At least he didn't have to suffer like her.

Maybe she was being unfair. The start of the event had been fun and gave her a chance to catch up with her friends. Her friends back home were party organizing experts so she was probably being snobby since the planners of this party don't have as much skill in the area.

Jayme was just annoyed it turned out like every other party she had been to in this town since her arrival. It was basically just the usual who can get the biggest hang over tomorrow contest. Jayme too one last look around the room, friends were no where to be seen like the birthday boy who must have realised it sucked and fled to avoid the cops and staff at the university.

"I guess the birthday boy got sick of his own party and I don't blame him for it," she mumbled.

Jayme was a little nervous about walking to her boyfriends on her own since it was an unfamiliar town. Jayme didn't want to end up getting lost and end up wandering the streets. Maybe she should have waited for her friends and asked for a ride in one of their old cars. Though that would have resulted in her being involved in a car crash due to how drunk they were. Luckily it wasn't cold so if she did get lost she wouldn't freeze to death.

Jayme left the loud pumping music behind as she walked through the corridors and exited the university campus.

She wasn't all that familiar with the town. Jayme rarely left campus and when she did she was with friends. The town was really quiet so there really wasn't much to do. Tonight it was deathly quiet, like a ghost town. Tonight was the perfect night for a horror story setting. Nobody would hear you screaming in an alley as a psycho murdered you.

"That isn't something you should be thinking about right now Jayme." Jayme told her self off shivering at her thoughts.

Luckily Morganville was a nice one despite the lack of things to do. The coffee shop she had visited once or twice was great. The owner, Oliver his name was, always had something friendly to say but he wasn't a push over. If anyone caused trouble in his shop, one look and they were gone. Jayme made a note to visit again sometime in the week as it had been awhile since she had drunk a real good mocha alongside an equally delicious muffin.

Jayme turned the corner expecting the street to be deserted and found she had ran right into the birthday boy and some of his wingmen making a racket with some beer cans. It looked like they were trying to have a soccer match. Most of the time they couldn't even kick the can. Jayme watched for several minutes while trying to work out a way of walking passed them without being noticed sadly her time was up and they had spotted her.

"Hey Jay," the birthday boy and his friends called called.

Jay? Nobody had called her that in years. Not since middle school was she known as Jay or Me. Though one friend still called her Me occasionally. It doesn't matter though, the nicknames didn't particularly bother her, usually.

Now she felt bad for not knowing his name, "Er... hello gentlemen."

"How was the party?"

_What should I say? I don't want to hurt his feelings..._

"It was very... enjoyable."

_Damn Jayme you can act better than that, you're lucky they're drunk._

"We got bored and decided to leave but I'm glad you liked it."

_He knows his party sucked then, I like honest people. _

Jayme smiled politely and walked past them. She could feel a headache coming on and just wanted to get to her destination of a comfortable bed where she could crash for the night. Birthday boy seemed to have plans that were different to hers and yanked her back by the wrist. Jayme turned to complain when she saw his expression. His expression made her realise she was in deep shit and would have to be careful how she handled him.

"Liar!" he shouted before shoving her to the floor.

_What the hell?_

Birthday boy wasn't a very friendly drunk but an aggressive one she guessed. Good job she was a pro at self defence and generally kicking butt, in her opinion anyway.

Jayme quickly got up from the ground and got into a defensive position, no matter how much she wanted to punch the guy for most probably giving her a bruised ass she knew it wouldn't be wise to make the first move.

He raised a hand which she hadn't noticed had a glass bottle held tightly in it before. Birthday then proceeded to attempt to hit her over the head. Jayme aimed a kick in his guts before the glass impacted which would have caused her to receive a nasty blow to the head. Grabbing the bottle from his hand Jayme disposed of it quickly. An idiotic friend of his then stepped forward as Birthday was recovering, aiming a clumsy punch at her shoulder which she blocked easily and gave him a strong fist to his face.

The others in the group were unsure of what to do but didn't need to act as Birthday Boy and the idiotic friend came back for more. Punches and kicks were thrown and Jayme winced and swore as her lip burst and shins were kicked. The upper hand would no longer be hers if she didn't end the fight now. Plus the fight was pretty ridiculous and not even worth it.

Jayme waited for them to attack again but instead they stopped. Birthday Boy began moving his hands around in the deep pockets of his baggy jeans. He pulled out is phone and passed it to his most sober looking friend. The others probably wouldn't have been able to press the tiny buttons correctly.

"Call my protector Mr. B," Birthday boy ordered, "He'll show her who's boss."

"Are you sure?" his friend questioned, "This isn't really that big of a deal."

"Just do it." He ordered.

Protector? Is he some kind of rich kid or important person who needs body guards? Maybe he was pretending to phone for help to frighten her away. A thought sprang to life in Jayme's mind, though she would look chicken she could run now while they were distracted. They were too drunk to chase her very far anyway.

"Bbut..." his friend tried to make an excuse some how frightened by the thought of someone coming to their aid.

It was now or never and Jayme chose now. She bolted down the street not looking back relying on her ears for follows and they came, she heard the clumsy stamp of footsteps. The chase one on. Would Jayme get away or was she simply relocating the fight?

While running she pulled out her phone and rang her boyfriend.

"Jayme?" he questioned when he picked up.

"I'm being chased by the parties host and his goons," Jayme spoke with fear down the cell phone.

Jayme turned left sharply knocking over a trash can in an attempt to lose them.

"Why? Where are you?" he spoke panicked down the phone.

"They're angry and drunk and I don't know!"

Jayme turned again going right and continuing running still hearing yells behind her. If this wasn't as serious the adrenaline rush this gave her would be be worth it. Danger always thrilled her. A button on the phone was pressed ending the call.

It was too dark to see where she was so arriving at a low garden fence helped Jayme know she wasn't too far off track. Not having time to weigh up her options Jayme decided to just go with her gut and jumped over it as another attempt to lose them. If it failed it could always wake the home owners up and then they would see she was being chased and possibly help if luck was on her side.

Jayme's adrenaline sky rocketed as she tried out some free running as she made her way of various obstacles in each garden in the almost pitch blackness before heading over the next fence. Jayme cursed as she jumped over what was to be the last fence and onto a pile of trash cans wincing at the loudness in the silent street.

Had she lost them? Jayme didn't want to wait and see she had to keep moving for a while longer before she could ring her boyfriend again and get directions. Running down the alley way she ended up in she came out onto a long street with dim lighting.

Jayme was out of breath and tired wishing she hadn't left the party or even gone at all. At least she had an interesting story to share once she got out of this mess. All she wanted was a hot drink, pyjamas and a bed. Also maybe some plasters for her sore and raw feet that had rubbed on the leather of her boots.

Keeping a slow steady jog to cover further ground and gain more distance between the hopefully long gone drunken gang and whatever creep they called Jayme looked up at the moon in the night sky. Jayme smiled, It would all be over soon.

The street was never ending with barely any light. The street lights were placed a strange distance away from one another, Jayme figured the town couldn't afford many. The occasional strange noise began to freak her out as she slowed to a jog and tried to keep her harsh breathing from making a sound. If they caught up now Jayme didn't know where she could run. She really hated strange towns and now regretted not learning her way round.

Jayme stifled a surprised yelp as she heard a screech and then a meow as a cat ran out in front of her. Glaring at the departing feline she continued her never ending journey. Seconds felt like minutes as her eyes drooped and legs refused to cooperate. Jayme was just too god damn tired to continue. If she found a bench she would take her chances and just spent the night there.

Then as her heart slowed after the previous scare the sounds of shoe covered feet rang in Jayme's ears. It wasn't a run just a casual walk. Jayme stopped and so did the noise. They weren't hers though. They started up again a second before Jayme began walking confirming her suspicion of another person's presence with her in the dark. Why did they stop when she did though?

Could it be that those boys found her? Jayme felt like crying and her heart began to beat rapidly as she hurried to next street light a distance away. Chills ran up her spine as she power walked and then a cold whisper made her shudder and stop breathing.

"_Jay...me_," The soft male sounding voice spoke slowly.

Jayme clenched her fists and jumped around expecting to connect her fists with a face but instead no one was there. Just an empty street.

"Jay...me," she heard again from the direction she had been walking in.

She turned back round and again found no one. Jayme shook her head and continued walking trying to blame her imagination though it wasn't that vivid and the cold chills still lingered uncomfortably.

"_Jay... me,_"

Jayme ignored it.

A second later, "_Jay...me,_"

She still ignored the bone freezing creepy voice until...

"_I'm awful thirsty Jayme, are you?_"

Jayme stopped and took a defensive stance as she checked all directions and pivoted around eyeing every detail of her surroundings. She was not imagining this.

"Whoever you are fuck off." Jayme spoke before continuing.

"_Touchy, I only asked a question,_" the voice spoke, "_Are you thirsty?_"

To be honest she was. Her throat was dry and she would kill for a bottle of water or even a glass of the parties toxic punch, anything to open her closing throat.

"_How about we play a game?," the voice proposed, "If you answer my question correctly, I will give you a drink but if I win you give me a drink._"

"I don't have a drink to give you," Jayme spoke irritated, "And if your thirsty why not drink your own?"

"_My own drink isn't to my liking but yours is,_"

"I already told you I don't have one dammit."

"_But you do Jayme, around ten refreshing pints if I remember correctly._"

10 pints? I think I'd know if I had any drinkable liquid on me, especially that much... oh god, is he talking blood? This guy is sick and I have the worst luck in the world. Angry drunks and now a psychopath. The odds were not in her favour. Sweat trickled down Jayme's face and neck. Could this be the end, her fate? Being murdered in a quiet town like Morganville was how she was going to die. Jayme could not accept this.

Jayme pulled out her phone and hit the speed dial for the police but only managed to get one word out, "Help!"

Her arm was locked in a bone crushing grip as the phone was ripped out of her hand and dropped it on the floor. Crying out in pain Jayme fell to the floor clutching her arm and reaching desperately for the phone a metre away. She began to crawl but her leg was stamped on and a blood curdling crack was heard as she let out an agonising cry.

A man then appeared beside her knelt down smiling. He didn't look like a bad guy but he was.

"_I've been expecting you Jayme, my name is Brandon,_" he whispered.

Jayme's hair covered her face and he gently pushed it back behind her ears, "I was tipped off that you would be heading this way, I was supposed to make this quick but you seem like such good fun that I can't help but play with you first, Jayme."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Jayme asked angrily.

Brandon places a cold finger on his lips and on hers smiling still.

"Now lets play my game." Brandon said, "Remember if you answer correctly you get a drink and since I am a gentlemen I'll also drop you off at the hospital. But if you don't, I'll end your pain. Either way you win, sound good?"

"Ass... hole." Jayme got out through her pain.

"Is that what kids these days use for yes?"

Brandon dug his fingers into her cheek drawing blood. Jayme cursed and glared at him and saw something strange in his eyes. Hunger?

"What is the name of the young gentlemen whose birthday it is today?" Brandon asked her.

Brandon was serious about this. Jayme racked her brains for his name desperately. Even though he might just be playing with her she didn't have an option she had to play along just for the smallest chance she could walk away, crawl away even, from this.

"Times up," Brandon announced.

Jayme's anger flared, "You never said there was a time limit!"

"Your answer?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know the name of a nobody like him?" Jayme spat, "He doesn't deserved one anyway, he'd a complete jerk. Just Birthday Boy to me."

"Too bad."

Brandon smiled widely and slowly his teeth changed. His canine's lengthened and sharpened to razors and he let out a hiss. Everything began to slot into place in Jayme's mind like a puzzle piece. Brandon wasn't a psychopath, he was a vampire.

_I'm a goner, aren't I?, _Jayme thought. His teeth then slowly started to pierce Jayme's skin and she closed her eyes willing the pain that took over as her blood was drained from her to vanish.

When Jayme next opened her eyes she awoke to spotless white. Could this be heaven? She was surprised as she never was a believer...

* * *

**A/N** My first Morganville story! Make sure to review and alert. The second part is coming in 2 weeks so keep a look out. from Neeve


	2. Birthday Boy PART TWO

**Birthday Boy**

**PART TWO**

His eyes were closed like Jayme's but in pleasure not pain. Her blood was sweet and utterly delicious. Not the best he had tasted obviously but tasty enough that after he was done he would consider tracking down a family member to compare. Of course that was if he ever managed to escape from this place for a break. Brandon felt he deserved a holiday.

Brandon's enjoyment didn't last long however. He found himself being disturbed by another of his kind. There was no way he was going to share; Brandon was selfish and it wasn't his style anyway. Brandon turned to face his interruption and cursed at who he saw. He supposed it could have been worse, it could have been Sam Glass.

The newcomer was over dressed for Morganville. He wore a business like suit, dark hair tied back so not a strand fell over his face. His features were sharp particularly his eyes and chin. He was always carrying a constant smirk that taunted anyone who saw it to wipe it off with a fist in the face. Brandon had done it often, yet he still never learned.

The vampire looked around for something to lean casually against nearby but found nothing to his liking. Instead he puts his hands in the pockets of his tailored trousers. Brandon's patience was quickly reaching its low limit as his unwanted guest took his time to explain at exactly what was important enough to disrupt his meal.

"Nothing wrong with some human food now and again, eh?" Alvin spoke casually.

"You filthy... what do you want?" Brandon said through his teeth.

_Why can't he just leave me alone, _Brandon thought angrily, _He's lucky he isn't human else he would be desert._

"I'm just saying you shouldn't indulge yourself so much." He held out some chocolate, "I heard it's apparently the human equivalence to blood."

Alvin knew human food didn't sustain them. He had been a vampire for a long time but there was nothing wrong with a joke now and again. Plus human food was rather tasty. Not as much as blood of course.

Brandon shoved his hand back, "Stop messing with me,"

"Then stop messing with this poor girl."

"Get... Lost."

Brandon went to finish his meal but was stopped yet again.

"It's called self control, you should try it some time. You're so going to suffer if there's a blood shortage you know,"

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"Just thought I'd drop by and catch up with an old buddy of mine,"

"Well now we've caught up with each other you can go back to wherever you came from."

"Oh, how you hurt my feelings! We're obviously not as close as we once were I suppose I'll have to drop by like this more often."

Brandon's eyes widened. Anything but that! A visit once in a while was already too much to bare. This man was a living nightmare to him.

"Please don't trouble yourself we are closer than ever, like brothers,"

"Brothers?" Alvin asked surprised, "Well now I will have to be around more! A big brother is supposed to be there all the time to protect his younger,"

"God," Brandon choked out.

"You think I'm a god? I'm so glad that I am a perfect role model as well as brother to you!"

Is this guy for real? Brandon thought. Alvin's mental state seemed to be getting worse. Brandon didn't couldn't recall him being this irritating. Of course Alvin had never interrupted a meal before so maybe that's why Brandon's tolerance was so low.

"No," Brandon spat, "God damn it! Leave, now."

A rough but faint whisper stopped Brandon's anger from erupting.

"August, help." Jayme said.

"A boyfriend huh?" Brandon said.

"Looks like you've got yourself desert," Alvin smirked.

"Yeah, I guess the hunt is on."

"Better hurry before he reports her missing."

And then to spoil Brandon's moment of anticipation another uninvited guest showed. A red head with freckles and blue eyes. A vampire who he on occasion loathed. Sam Glass. Today was just not his day. Couldn't a guy get any privacy? Brandon never was one to eat in the company of others, it was irritating being watched.

"Who is she? What are you doing to her?" Sam questioned though it was obvious what Brandon was up to.

"Her names Jayme and she volunteered to be my delicious meal," Brandon smirked.

Sam made a sound of disgust before bending down beside Jayme to check her pulse. She was still alive and had a chance of surviving. He turned back to Brandon.

"She'll live if we get her to a hospital," Sam said.

"She's not from Morganville." Brandon argued.

"I'm not letting you kill her."

Sam picked Jayme up carefully and began to walk away but Brandon wasn't giving up that easily. His large hand came down on Sam's shoulder, his fingers dinging in stopping Sam from taking the girl away.

"Let it go Brandon, you know she isn't worth all this trouble." Sam said

Brandon weighed up his options. Sam was right, this wasn't worth it and he was in no mood to fight. He could let go just this once and find someone else. In fact he knew just who would be perfect.

Brandon let go of Sam and stepped back. Alvin laughed quietly wondering what Brandon was going to do now. He couldn't wait to see who Brandon would go after now. There was no way Brandon was going to go home without having a meal.

Sam decided to take off into the night then before Brandon changed his mind. He swiftly ran with some caution with the girl safely in his arms; he didn't want to cause her any more pain. He searched for a car he could borrow as he ran. A car was the only way poor Jayme could arrive at the hospital before she died. Sam was determined to make it in time; he wouldn't let her heart stop beating.

With Alvin following like an eager puppy Brandon targeted his new prey. The root cause of the recent events, that left him terribly thirsty and irritable, will no longer have the ability to cause future annoyances. When daylight graces the town with its damned arrival all would be right again in Brandon's world.

In an alley, drunk and thankfully not too out if it, Brandon found what he wanted. The one who guaranteed him an easy meal. Brandon always believed in justice and paying for your mistakes. Licking his lips he approached his meal. He didn't have high expectations on flavour but he hoped it would satisfy him enough that he wouldn't need to find a dessert.

All alone he was abandoned by his friends. Would they feel guilty when morning came and discovered he had vanished without a trace? He hoped they would and that it would eat away at them. All the what ifs going round and round inside their tiny brains.

The boy was almost passed out which was a shame as he wanted him to be aware of exactly what was happening to him. Brandon wanted him to spend the last few moments of his pathetic life in pure fear knowing he would never see another birthday again. Brandon hoped this birthday was one to remember and that the boy was pleased that atleast he had gone out on a high note.

Brandon gently shook the boy until he focused on him. Brandon smiled kindly and helped him stand up. The boy wobbled as he stood and was confused as to what was going on.

"I have a present for you my child." Brandon said.

"Really?" the fool said.

Brandon paused for a moment racking his brain for the boys name. He just could not remember despite being his protector. He had hoped Jayme would have known it before but sadly she too did not know. Brand supposed he would be Birthday Boy to him now too.

Brandon's kind smile transformed slowly into a cruel grin, "Well it is more of a gift from you to me. You probably think death isn't much of a gift right?"

Birthday Boy's eyes widened and he stepped back clumsily, shaking due to fear and intoxication.

"How about as a gift I give you a head start?" Brandon offered hoping that would satisfy the disappointed child.

The boy began running without encouragement. It was rather strange as he suddenly showed great potential as an Olympic gold medallist despite being drunk. Brandon took off after him then followed by his shadow Alvin who was enjoying himself very much.

With a thud he fell over the discarded beer cans to the ground; a kick to his side had him rolling onto his back in agony. Then a pull on his shirt collar had him up in the air and staring into eyes from the pits of hell.

"Happy Birthday!"

A nurse came running as Sam's shouts filled the waiting room.

"Her name?" The nurse asked as more hospital staff arrived.

"Jayme, she's not from here," Sam told her.

"Know anything else?"

Sam shook his head, "Sorry."

"We'll get someone to find out."

He was concerned by the lack of information he had about her. What would happen if she did... die? Sam hoped they could contact a friend or someone. He had decided he would wait for Jayme to wake up and Jayme needed someone more than him to wake up to.

"Don't worry." the nurse said to him seeing his expression.

They didn't need to be told what had happened. It only took one look at Jayme's neck to know. The unconscious girl was taken from his arms and rushed away. Left sitting alone in the waiting room Sam stayed alert knowing Brandon could possibly come for her.

Alvin straightened his clothes like he had actually done something other than watching Brandon drain a boy.

"Now that is over and done with I have something to show you Brandon." said.

Brandon clenched his jaw, "Whatever it is, it had better be good. I am sick of you following me around like a lost dog."

Alvin reached into his pocked and brought out a deck of cards. He blinked and they had... gone? As he looked down at his empty hand puzzled Brandon slipped something that looked suspiciously like a deck of cards into his pocket smiling slightly.

"Can't find what you wanted to show me?" Brandon asked innocently.

Alvin shook his head.

"Well we're not finished yet anyway. There is the matter of the almost deceased Birthday Boy's party."

Brandon lifted his foot and slowly pressed down until bones shattered.

"Call someone to clean this disgusting mess up." Brandon said walking away.

Alvin took out his cellphone and called out, "Wait for me! Aw no fair! I want to come too!"

The party was still raging on, the whole room vibrating with the sound of music and chatter. The deafening sound and chaos brought disgusted looks to Brandon and Alvin's faces.

"This is what is classified as music these days?" Alvin asked Brandon

"I'm afraid so, awful isn't it?" Brandon replied.

Brandon stalked forward into the crowds like a predator vanishing from Alvin's view. Sighing, Alvin went to sample the parties alcohol. Of course that was if there was any left! He would be sorely disappointed if the greedy humans had consumed it. He supposed though, as long as they didn't come crying to him when they had a hangover or worse he was happy waiting around and snacking on some idiot drunk too out of it to realise what was happening.

_The pain, the pain, the pain. It hurts... help!_

The brightness of the lights blinded her vision as she blinked rapidly, confused and afraid. Her neck was stiff and would not move sending her into a panic. Jayme begin shaking, tears running down her cheeks as she wriggled about unable to see through her squinting eyes as they were still adjusting. Where was she? Why wasn't she dead? Questions raced through her mind as a hand put pressure on her shoulders and she froze in terror. Did he plan to torture her?

"You're safe." the voice made her jolt and then relax.

There was no way Jayme could have not recognised that voice. He was here, August was here and that meant she had to be at least the littlest bit safe! He always told her he would lay down his life to protect her if need be. Jayme always laughed at that because she doubted a life or death situation would arise but now she realised that maybe he was being serious.

"August, where are we?" Jayme croaked, her voice dry.

"We're safe and sound at the hospital, love." August spoke softly not wanting her to be afraid a moment longer.

Jayme could now see and she recognised the familiar set up of a hospital room. She didn't care much for hospitals; they always made her feel uncomfortable. Now though, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Jayme wished she didn't have to leave as she feared Brandon would be waiting for her.

Jayme gazed up at August. His green eyes partly hidden by his light brown hair were lit up with relief and happiness due to her safety. His warm and gentle smile completed the perfect reunion. She was now back in the land of the awake. However looking even more closely than what was possible, Jayme noticed something hidden beneath August's soft smile and eyes.

"I'm glad your back." He whispered touching her cheek.

August helped her sit up and brought her a glass of water. He held the glass and straw that was placed in the glass so she could drink. August was putting the glass back down when his friend Emil knocked and popped his head in wanting permission to enter. August waved him in and Jayme smiled weakly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he pulled up a chair beside August's.

"Like shit." Jayme replied.

He nodded.

The room was silent for a minute. Everyone in deep thought wondering how to proceed. What now? They all asked themselves. August was trying hard not to let his anger and need for answers take over. Nobody had told him anything despite demanding answers the moment he arrived ten hours ago. He knew Emil knew something he could tell when he looked his friend in the eyes.

Emil's eyes said something wasn't right. Jayme spoke distracting August from is angry and confused thoughts and Emil from his guilty and sad thoughts.

"How did I get here?" Jayme asked.

"A man called Sam brought you." Emil answered.

Jayme gasped shaking as vanished memories reappeared faded and frightening. She had experienced a horror story, lived it, and only remembered now. How could she forget something like that?

"I couldn't remember," she spoke shakily her voice still croaky and sore, "But it came back, please...,"

August rubbed her back as she tried to get her words out as she began to sob, "Please make it go away again."

August clenched his hand not on Jayme's back, "What happened?"

"He chased me, he and his friends and then he called him," Jayme cried.

"Who chased you? Who did he call?"

"Birthday Boy, he called... a... a vampire!"

"You're not well, I'm sure you just had a nightmare when you were resting and it came back."

Jayme grew angry. August didn't believe her! He was supposed to and Jayme sighed inwardly. She understood why August didn't believe. She doubted she would if he told her the same but still...

"It's the truth," Jayme said determined, "He called Brandon, the vampire, his protector."

"I'm going to ask a nurse what medication they gave you." August stood up.

Emil raised his arm and tugged at August's sleeve to stop him, "She's not crazy."

Without blinking August punched Emil in the face knocking him off his chair. Jayme gasped in surprise unsure of what to do or say. Emil got up and stood straightening his clothes. August gave him a look that said he wanted answers and he wanted them now or else.

Emil nodded, "Morganville is a town that was created by vampires and the only known place where large numbers of them and us live side by side knowingly."

August went to punch him again and Emil grabbed hold of his wrist. August scowled and punched him with his other fist and snorted unamused. Jayme gasped again.

"Knowingly?" August questioned, "I guess the memo didn't reach me."

"Yeah, it didn't reach quite a few people in particular college students." Emil said rubbing his jaw and wincing.

Emil attempted to continue to explain the whole vampire business but August cut him off.

"To be honest I don't give a shit I just want to know where the hell I go to buy a stake around here," August said, "Preferably one coated in silver and garlic,"

"Garlic doesn't have any effect," Emil explained.

"Do I give a fuck? Now tell me where,"

"There aren't shops but you can make them in secret. There are a few guys knocking about who'd be happy to show you," Emil said, "There's a guy our age, Shane Collins. You'd get on well with him."

August nodded, "I'm going to stake the bastard who did this."

"Not unless I stake him first." Jayme spat.

"You can't!" Emil exclaimed desperately knowing the consequences. He had to tell them everything now. Knowing to little was more dangerous than not knowing anything at all.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The music was too loud to even hear. Combine that with the overly loud chatter and you had a semi-permanent headache waiting to happen. The cops were on the way their sirens waking light sleepers as they sped through Morganville. The damage was already done though. This room was unfit for any future use now.

Brandon was lost in his fantasy of massacring the whole room and feasting on their blood with the help of Alvin. He was much to lazy to do all the hard work himself. He was growing tired of the parties repetitiveness. Brandon thought they were supposed to be fun, maybe he should spice things up by snapping some ones neck in the middle of the dance floor?

He searched the crowds for possible prey when he heard a group beside him talking loudly.

"Hey! Have you seen Jayme?" One blonde yelled at her friend standing right by her.

"No! She must have left!" The redhead said.

"We were supposed to take her to her boyfriends!"

"I hope she made it there okay."

Brandon smirked, right about now their friend was in hospital. If he'd have had his way she would be on the pavement pale and cold in the land of the dead. Maybe this was a sign that he would have his way after all. Doing something to these innocent girls would be the perfect way of revenge.

* * *

**A/N** First of all, a HUGE apology for the long wait. I really hope you haven't lost interest and this chapter satisfied you. The next chapter will be up soon with some news at the end of it so make sure you have this story on your alerts!

Also add me to your author alerts for more stories just like this. Remember to review and tell me what you think, I don't get a whole lot of feedback which I really need. Thanks everyone! From Neeve.


	3. Birthday Boy PART THREE

**Birthday Boy**

**PART THREE**

August and Jayme digested the information they had received from their friend Emil. They felt defeated and trapped. Feelings that did not settle well with August or Jayme. They were all for justice. Someone as sadistic as Brandon deserved to pay the full price plus more for what wrongs they believed he had committed.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing!" August complained, "He'll think he won, he should be taught a lesson."

"Yeah." Jayme agreed weakly.

Deep inside though Jayme had doubts and fear. The stories Emil had told them of those who go against the vampires had gotten to her. Emil's words had made her think. Was all this worth risking her life over? Jayme had already almost lost her life and now had more appreciation for how precious it is.

"August, have you not been listening to me!" Emil shouted annoyed.

"Yeah, I heard you but I don't give a shit," August said, "I'm prepared to lay my life down for justice."

"Justice?" Emil laughed before sighing, "You're just gonna put yourself and more importantly Jayme at even more risk."

Jayme sensed that things were getting tense and August would probably take a swing at Emil again. She had to distract them.

"The guy who saved me... is there anyway I could talk to him?" Jayme asked the boys.

August frowned at her request. Why would she even want to see him? He's one of those... creatures. Jayme had already been harmed by one he wasn't about to let another waltz in playing hero. Not on his watch would another one of those bastards step anywhere near her. The guy will probably try to get some kind of payment out of them, most likely blood.

Emil nodded unlike August who looked to be sulking and itching for a fight. Probably trying to put some of the blame onto Sam the one who saved her ass. Thanks to him August wasn't going to find a pale bloodless corpse on his doorstep with the morning newspaper.

"I'll go get him." Emil said and left the room shutting the door behind him with more force than necessary.

Outside in the reception area still waiting patiently hoping for Jayme's well being was Sam Glass. When he saw Emil walking up to him, not looking very happy, his eyes widened and his head lowered. It was over, her life was over. He should have done more, got her to the hospital sooner or maybe... At least he tried his best.

"Jayme's okay," Emil spoke, "She wants to see you,"

Sam relaxed and brought his head up smiling, "Are you sure?"

"Come one!" Emil said turning around and heading back.

Sam jumped up from his seat and followed slightly nervous. He hoped Jayme wasn't expecting superman or something. She would be bitterly disappointed when she realised he was just like Brandon. Sam hope Jayme wouldn't fear him too much.

He entered the room behind Emil and walked slowly up to the bed where Jayme lay. One of her hands was holding her boyfriend's firmly. August's expression was soft and gentle, any fool could tell he seriously loved that girl.

August's expression soon turned to the complete opposite. It became ruff, feral and was contorted with hatred. You would think Sam was the one who put her in hospital. Well technically he did but he wasn't the cause of the injuries.

August seemed to move as fast as the average vampire and had soon punched Sam in the face. The satisfied look on August's face after the first strike against Sam didn't last for long as he grew hungry for more. Emil grabbed hold of August pulling him away from Sam.

"It's all your fault, all your damned fault!" August said, his teeth bared angrily.

"I'm so sorry Sam." Emil said struggling against August's strength.

The scene was watched by a stricken Jayme lying small and afraid in her hospital bed. Why was August acting like this? Before today he was always so kind and gentle. Jayme felt it was her fault August had suddenly become so aggressive. In fact she knew it was. Jayme hated her self for getting into all of this trouble.

"Please," Jayme pleaded reminding the guys of her presence, "Calm down, for me?"

August calmed down and Emil released him, this allowed him to return to his love's side. Emil shot Sam a concerned and apologetic look. Sam nodded in reassurance that everything was okay.

"Jayme, this is Sam Glass," Emil introduced.

"Hello Jayme," Sam greeted, "I'm glad I managed to get you here in time. I don't know what I'd have done if I hadn't."

"Yeah, Sam thought I had bad news for him when I popped out to get him." Emil chuckled.

The conversation seemed to be going in a comfortable and friendly direction without violence now but that all changed. August just could not understand this guy Sam. Why did he even care about Jayme? He was a fucking vampire after all! It was mind boggling to August that someone like him could give a shit about a human and go out of their way to save one. For Christ sake his favourite beverage was blood, warm fresh human blood!

"Why do you care?" August questioned coldly and suspiciously.

To August, a Morganville newbie who had not known about vampires for long, this guy had to be up to something. To Emil, a life long Morganville resident, he trusted Sam. Though other Morganville residents wouldn't, Emil would as he could tell a bad vampire from a good one. He had a bit of a history with good, bad and partially bad vampire kind. That was all something he wanted to forget though.

"Nobody deserves to die at the hands of a vampire especially one like Brandon." Sam answered sincerely looking August in the eyes.

"Not shit," August muttered

"I don't care why he saved me or if he cares," Jayme spoke to the room, "I'm just glad to be alive,"

"I'm glad you're alive too," August said softly before sighing and turning to Sam, "Thanks."

"Thank you." Jayme spoke tiredly.

Jayme still hadn't recovered so was easily tired. She decided she would try to stay awake some more before resting. Jayme felt she'd be safe with August and Emil nearby. Once she got out she would probably move in with them if they didn't mind. She didn't think she would ever be able to relax again without one of them being around. Brandon had well and truly scared her and she hoped the sick bastard was satisfied.

Emil grinned as he observed Jayme, August and Sam conversing with one another. August seemed to be getting over whatever problem he had with Sam and was making an effort. Maybe everything would be fine and though not forgotten would definitely not be on their minds all the time keeping them on edge.

Sam left soon after and again it was just the three of them.

"Well that was weird." August commented after Sam left.

Jayme liked Sam and was glad that decent vampires like him existed but Jayme doubted the next one she met would be like him. She knew they must be rare and that there were more around like Brandon. Jayme had to escape this town before her paranoia took over. Morganville wasn't a place she would ever call home. Leaving was the only way she believed mental recovery was possible.

"As soon as I get out, I'm transferring," Jayme said determinedly.

"Me too," August agreed immediately knowing he would follow her wherever and he too would rather be anywhere than here in Morganville.

"You can't," Emil said desperately.

"Why not?" Bother August and Jayme asked.

"Once you know the secret you can't ever leave Morganville. They'll follow you if by some chance you manage to leave the town." Emil explained.

"No, no, no." Jayme mouthed shocked.

August put a comforting hand on her shoulder not knowing what to say, do or even think. If what Emil said was true, they were well and truly trapped. Emil pulled his shirt sleeve up and showed them the strange bracelet he always wore. Emil had a feeling August would get angry soon.

"Protection. Mines white which means it is active, red means expired," Emil explained, "Trust me, you don't want to go round with a red or none at all. I should know."

Emil stopped and waited for August to say or most likely do something but to his surprise he didn't. Emil decided to continue.

"If you'll ignore their existence, work for them and do as they say, you should see about getting protection if possible." Emil finished.

"No way," August spat disgustedly, "I need some air, I'm sorry Jayme."

August left the room quickly slamming the door with force. He needed alone time, to think and decide what the hell was next. He still planned to do something, but what? He'd never been faced with a situation like this before. Not doing anything would make him feel like he failed Jayme. It didn't seem right to let something so unnatural happen and then forget.

Or try to forget. August doubted any of what had happened could be forgotten by Jayme, Emil and him. That vampire who did this to her, he would most likely forget. Just like humans forget how many flies they swot or burgers they eat. Of course humans were usually not as sadistic with their food and pets. Vampires and humans could not be compared in August's opinion.

Jayme was horrified. If only she could wake up. She felt like she was drowning and the whole world was laughing at her. All confidence, stubbornness and just about everything else was being drained from her weak body away. Jayme clutched desperately to hang on to it all and pull herself together. Jayme wished she was strong and could handle what had happened to her.

She felt selfish and pathetic, she had lived and others have most likely suffered more. Why was she overreacting? Probably because she was trapped and no longer free. No longer clueless like the majority, she knew the full extent of evil in this world. The fate many could face. A cause of death that was to be covered up or be met with a world of chaos.

All of this was because of one insignificant little boy. The party she should never have gone to. Birthday Boy's the true monster. He set that beast Brandon onto her. How would he feel when he recovered from his drunk state? Jayme bet that he wouldn't give a single shit. Jayme hoped she was right as it was easier to hate someone who did not see their mistakes and had no remorse.

Jayme stared at the hospital door wondering if August would come back. She didn't have to though, she knew he would. But Jayme wouldn't blame him if he up and left Morganville. August did have time to flee and get far away from here before the vampires found out about his and Jayme's knowledge.

"He has certainly turned into an aggressive one," Emil commented, "It is understandable of course,"

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused for you," Jayme apologised.

"Trouble? Oh no, it has been no trouble at all. You're my friend Jayme, I care about you and August."

"Thanks for everything."

Jayme sat back more content than she had ever been today. Squeezing Emil's hand tight so he could not leave her all alone, she waited patiently for August's return. The three of them would be able to make something good out of this situation she hoped. If not her life was sure to be short and miserable.

Jayme's friends seemed to be having the time of their lives. They were well and truly out of it and probably wouldn't make it back to the dorms on their own. The group danced madly around no longer drinking just being hyperactive.

"Best party ever!" One of her friends yelled.

The police sirens could only just be heard above the noise. It was time for the party to come to an eventful and chaotic close. The teenagers all begun fleeing so not to be caught once they discovered who had arrived. Police burst into the room and looked about for someone who was sober enough to be questioned. Eyebrows rose in shock as Brandon appeared in the middle of the disappearing crowds.

"Where's the person in control of this party?" An officer asked.

Brandon walked casually up to police, "I forgot what street I left him drained in, sorry."

The office stared in shock and fear for a moment before continuing shakily, "His name?"

Brandon put on a thinking face unsure on how to answer since he had no clue. Then he smiled remembering, "Birthday Boy."

The officers questioning was stopped by the well timed approach of Alvin. He danced around them merrily but Brandon could see a hunger in his eyes that needed to be satisfied soon.

"All this movement sure makes me rather thirsty." Alvin commented making the officer nervous.

"Excuse me gentlemen." The officer said before practically running away from them.

Brandon's sadistic smile reached full bloom as he saw who Alvin was eyeing with hunger.

"Exquisite choice," Brandon commented, "But I want to save them for a rainy day."

Alvin had been having a blast and he felt alive again, well, as alive as he could feel. Now outside with the crowds he realised he was in a good mood. He began to think of ways he could prolong his happiness and then an idea sprung up in his mind. It appeared he was feeling generous as well as happy. He hated seeing the disappointed faces and decided he could cheer them up with his plan.

"Party at my place!" Alvin shouted loudly before adding an incentive, "Free beer!"

As expected crowds swarmed Alvin demanding his address. It seemed everyone wanted free beer and more dancing. Brandon laughed finding it hilarious. He had a new found respect for Alvin and decided maybe he too would join the party.

Brandon gave a thumbs up to a grinning Alvin and called out to him, "It is time for a celebration!"

"That damn Sam Glass and Jayme are not the ones with the last laugh." Brandon muttered almost happily to himself as he too followed Alvin like he was the pied piper of Morganville.

Brandon believed he proved that with Birthday Boy. Brandon laughed at how the silly, little boy thought he could boss him Brandon around like some butler or bodyguard. He might offer 'protection' but he certainly didn't do any protecting. To him humans were cattle. They were the prey and he the predator.

The humans thought they were top of the food chain but sadly for them they weren't. He, Brandon, was, along with the rest of his kind. Brandon was above all else, he was your worst nightmare, your deepest fear. He was coming for _you _next.

Brandon looked fondly at his brainless cattle before looking up at the sky and taking note that soon the sun would rise. The pathetic people of Morganville would awake and come out to play while he retired to his bed for a well earned rest. What a wonderful town he lived in. Brandon considered it to be a great privilege to be immortal.

It had its perks of course and it made him practically unbeatable. That damn Jayme would never get that revenge he hoped she craved for. Stretching, Brandon decided to make his way home. He'd had enough of Alvin's company to last a few years. He whistled tunelessly to himself and wondered what blood types were in his fridge. Obviously, that crap would only satisfy him until the next evening he had the chance to dine out.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N **And I'm afraid that is it for now! I hope to some time in the future write more so don't worry if you want more, as you will get more. :-) I hope this chapter satisfied you, I know it isn't as long as the others.

I did consider writing about when August and Emil find out that Jayme is in hospital, there trip to the hospital and wait for her to wake up. I thought it might get a little confusing though and it didn't seem necessary but I can always add them as extras sometime if you're interested. I was also considering some back story on Emil which I might save for a spin off or when I do a sequel.

Thanks for the alerts and favourites and to my, at the moment, only reviewer **onceuponBlackSapphireShadows**! If you liked this story then check out my profile for more everyone! From Neeve. :-)


	4. in the next few weeks

Hi people!

Just a quick note that a new chapter is coming in the next few weeks. This will follow a new character connected to the characters in the first story Birthday Boy. After that I have another 2 stories planned including back story on Emil.

Remember to alert so you don't forget!

thanks,

Neeve


	5. The Rescue & Promise PART ONE

**The Rescue & Promise**

**PART ONE**

I had dreams once. However now I see they were just that, dreams. People say if you work hard your dreams become reality. I don't believe that to be true; I think it's down to pure luck. If I had any luck I wouldn't have been born in this town...

It's too late now anyway. I regret not putting in the effort, I think. I'm left feeling unsatisfied just going with the flow and not going out of my way to get the things that deep down in side I truly desire. It's better to blend in, in this town anyway, standing out can be a death sentence.

I guess in the end I don't want to do anything or be anything, except alive. But being alive right now is going to take brains, strength, hope and endurance. I can't give up, to give up would be...

The taste of blood in my mouth awakens me. My eyes flicker and then open wide, yesterday's food threatens to make a reappearance as the blood isn't mine. The guy sprawled unconscious over me is what is leaking the never ending stream. From his mouth and throat it seeps into my pours turning my pale face scarlet red.

It's a real shame this guy isn't waking up any time soon as I could use some company. It's rather insane that yesterday had been more or less the same dreary routine I've repeated for a number of years and now something so incomprehensible has happened. Something that only happens in my dreams.

Maybe this is just a dream. I'm dreaming right this minute that I was dreaming and somehow woke up in a nightmare. I really do hope so as I really can't be bothered with any drama as my headache, caused my last nights activities, is making it very difficult to function. What a pain... I thought I was doing alright in this town and now I find my life coming to an end before it has even begun. I won't let whoever has done this to me have their way though.

Why am I even here again...?

Oh... that's right, I attended the worst party of the year. I'm such a fucking idiot! Why couldn't my friends have just agreed for a small gathering at my house? I could have gotten us alcohol even though I'm only 17. I do have connections with people who have no problem with buying alcohol for even children aged 10 years old!

After the party got shut down some guy, Alvin, I think, invited everyone to come party at his. I planned on calling it a night but my much drunker friends insisted on going. I made the stupid decision to go with them to make sure they didn't do anything dumb. Looks like the person who did something dumb was me. Where are they anyway? I really need new friends...

That guy had to have been a vampire and we were all too drunk to notice or even care. Serves us right I suppose but I'm not going to just lie here and accept my likely fate of death. Putting my hand in my deep pocket I pulled out my muted phone. I was grateful that it still had power left and a signal.

Quickly I sent a text to my boyfriend putting all the details I could remember about my location in the message. I remember the place not being far from campus on one of the smaller side streets. The house was pretty wacky looking that even a drunk person would be able to recall it. Alvin's house was a sunny yellow, it looked like a grandma's house! He probably moved in after the old lady living there died, or worse... It also had Christmas lights which were on at the time. Seriously, it isn't even Christmas yet! There is no way I'm ever going to forget this house now anyway.

The message sent and I did a silent cheer. My family would freak if they found out about this which is why I didn't contact them. My boyfriend, Lucian, would too but I don't have to live with him. I just prayed he wouldn't have one of his overreactions and go on a rampage.

I pushed the unconscious guy slowly off me so not to make a sound. He was heavy but I had some muscles from sports, in particular boxing which was were I became close to Lucian. In fact I recall a fight last night...

"_How ridiculous! He invited us to his lame party and then insults us!" I rant to my friends trying not to smash my glass in anger._

"_He's right though... about me," my red haired friend Maisy cried._

"_Don't be silly." Heather said to Maisy putting her arm around her._

"_Listen Maisy," I said, "I'll go and make him apologise for his bullshit, okay?"_

"_I don't think that's a good idea Abrianna," Jayme said concerned,_

"_I think it's a great idea! Right, Maisy?"_

_Maisy nodded drying her eyes with a tissue Heather gave her._

_Jayme shook her head causing her red hair to sway, "Fine, but don't come ranting to me when your plan goes wrong."_

Jayme was right, my plan was bad...

_I led the way towards the rude dude who invited us to his lame party. The birthday boy was stood by a mountain of empty bottles lapping up all the attention he was receiving from girls in dresses five sizes too small. His big grin almost made me swing my fist straight away. He was going to get what he deserved for making my friend cry._

"_Yo, birthday boy," I said casually._

"_Hey, Abrianna, I thought I told you and your skanky friends to leave!" he laughed._

"_Whoa, man whore, have you seen who you're hanging out with?! If we're skanks then..." I trailed off not being able to find a word to describe them that I wouldn't get my hair ripped out for._

"_Yeah, but at least these are some what pretty." he said without thinking._

_SLAP, SLAP, SLAP and... SLAAP!_

_The girls walked off leaving him with a red freshly slapped face. Birthday boy was so not happy with me now. I had just embarrassed him at his own party on his birthday. Oh well, I'm not happy with him either! Sadly it looked like I'd already gotten justice without greeting him with my fist so I simply gave him the finger, turning around slowly to walk off into the crowds._

_Unfortunately he wasn't going to let me go. As I turned his fist was raised and in only half of a second had connected with my face. My lip burst and I cursed. Shit was definitely going to go down now. I jumped round pissed that he had managed to do that. Birthday boy had already jumped back quickly which gave me the perfect chance to tackle him to the ground and throttle him._

_I completely forgot about his little gang. As I went to attack I found my self falling face first to the floor. One dumb jerk had tripped me! Damn it, my reputation is ruined! I stopped my face connecting with the floor with my arms. If I hadn't have done that I'm sure my nose would be bleeding like my lip. What kinds of guys do this to girls anyway?!_

_R.I.P Abrianna_

_Cause of death: Public humiliation._

I really need to step up my training, don't I? I also need to cut down how much I drink, it turns me into a complete idiot.

For some time after that I remember hiding in the corner holding a plastic cup full of not even God knows what feeling like a loser. I got over it pretty quickly though, surprisingly. However I still wanted to get him back for the dumb shit he said about us and for the lip and trip courtesy of one of his pals.

After that the birthday boy abandoned his party which didn't change much as it was already spiralling out of control. The police came and shut the pathetic excuse for a party down and I followed my friends to another party hosted by a vampire.

The only words to describe this situation are too explicit to even think. I pray my knight in shining armour will come soon to whisk me away on his... bicycle. I know, so not cool but I'm sure he will exchange it for a bad ass car soon. At least I hope so any way.

My phone vibrated and I didn't have to look to see who it was. I knew he was coming and I had a feeling that right now he was arranging back up. Slowly I pulled myself up off the floor and stood quietly. I didn't know whether or not to risk it and check to see if the door was locked or not. The bloodsucker might not even be here... I guess I'll just keep in contact with Lucian until he alerts me that he thinks he is near and then make a move.

I looked around the room committing the layout to memory. It was mostly empty. All it had was a wooden table and chairs. The walls were white and the floor was mostly too. Red (blood) marks on the floor stopped the room from being colourless. I felt like I was in isolation. All alone in a near white room, it was only missing the padding and I, the strait jacket. If I was kept here for long I would surely go insane.

I ran a hand through my thick knotted blonde hair. The room only had the one exit... I suppose I could climb out of the window though...

I'M SO STUPID! Why didn't I think of that sooner?!

I tiptoed to the window and peer out hoping someone good would be out there and notice me. Sadly, no such luck, I'm a one man team for now. I'm on the ground floor which makes climbing out much easier, that I'm grateful for. You have got to admit that falling out of a window and breaking some boys would surely alter my captor.

I began to quietly open the stiff window. It doesn't budge at first but eventually it does. Little by Little it goes up until it's almost half way. My breathing is erratic with fear and anticipation for my great run across town and away from this prison. That's when the window makes a loud squeaking noise.

"Damn it." I whisper so not to be heard by my captor.

I had to get out now just in case. I began squeezing my way out head first desperately. I was convinced I was going to make it when the door opened and as hope surged through me that it might be Lucian I turned my head around and met a nasty surprise. In front of the door was Alvin.

His appearance was exactly the same as it was last night. The sharp featured man wore the same suit with his dark hair still tied back so not a strand fell over his face. Alvin was wearing his familiar smirk that annoyed anyone who saw it too. That really pissed me off.

Alvin after a brief pause strode over and grabbed my legs before tugging at them, pulling me back in aggressively. I was done for, It was all over, I was going to die today. I just had to make sure I stayed strong, I would not let him bring tears to my eyes.

I was pulled all the way in and thrown half way across the room. Wincing in pain I sat up alert. Alvin slammed the window shut and then turned to face me with a bright smile. A smile that looked almost friendly but gave me cold shivers.

"I prefer my guests to use the front door when they leave, Abrianna," Alvin said shaking his head in displeasure.

I snorted, "Like any of your guests actually leave,"

"Of course they leave! If they didn't we would have more company than the man sleeping on the floor. I always call for them a taxi to collect them so they don't get attacked on the way home," Alvin said shocked, "You know, the one with the lights and sirens. Only the best for my friends!"

"You're a sick bastard... you do know that, right?"

"I try my best."

Alvin began pacing the room, shaking his head and tutting. I looked on in confusion and hoped that if he was going to send me off in an ambulance he would do it sooner rather than later. I'd prefer to get the pain (and my likely death) over with.

"This won't do," Alvin muttered, "It's no fun with just two people..."

"What the hell are you on about?" I ask freaked out by his madness.

Alvin knelt down beside the man lying on the floor. Bizarrely he began slapping the poor mans cheeks. If the man wasn't dead before he most certainly was now with the force of Alvin's slapping. I'd rather it be him than me though. Yes, that sounds awful but I no longer care enough to feel bad for a total stranger right now. It's all about survival of the fittest and he isn't the fittest. If I can help him without getting myself killed then I will of course. I'm not that mean.

"I know!" Alvin burst out laughing crazily.

"...," I could find no words.

"Let's invite one of your little friends!"

"No."

Alvin shut up and turned his back on me sulking like a little child. For a moment I thought he had given up but sadly that was not the case.

"Aw, come on! Let me invite your friends, pretty please? It will be fun, I promise," Alvin said trying to persuade me.

"It's too late to ask as I've already invited someone," I smiled, "They're on their way now and are not pleased with you."

"Oh, goody!"

Alvin clapped his hands with excitement and pranced around before stopping suddenly with a panicked face.

"Oh no! This place won't do, it's just so messy," Alvin said in shame, "I suppose I'd better tidy up."

Alvin picked the man lying on the floor up and moved him to a corner of the room before brushing his hands together in satisfaction. That's what he calls tidying up!? Slowly, wincing in pain, I crawl to one of the walls and pull myself up. I think if I survive this I'll have to go to the hospital.

"What are you doing?" Alvin asked.

"Just getting into position for their arrival," I shrug.

"Can I talk to them?"

"Er, sure."

Why not? It prolongs my life after all. I took my phone out and brought up Lucian's details before holding out the phone to an excited Alvin. He took it from me with care like it was a precious jewel. I basically gave him permission to torture my boyfriend. Lucian was taking his time getting here though so maybe Alvin would leak his address since Lucian was struggling to locate me. Unless he was busy gathering an army of vampire haters, if so then he'd better hurry up.

"Hello?" Alvin said down the phone.

"_Who is this?_"Lucian asked,"_You're not Abrianna,_"

"Clever boy for working that out,"

"_Shut it. I take it you're her captor? Tell me where she is you bastard!_"

"Oh you make me want to cry. You're so mean and demanding,"

"_Tell me now,_"

"Aw, you're no fun. If you really want to know she is stood in the room I'm in at the moment awaiting your arrival,"

"_Tell her I'm on my way._"

"Sure,"

Alvin turned to me and smiled, "He said he is on his way darling so don't worry."

I roll my eyes, "Whatever."

Leaning against the wall I tilted my head and looked at the white ceiling. The only flaw on the perfect white was a spot of dried blood. I wondered who it was and if they survived. If Alvin got his way today there would surely be more blood staining the white room.

"She said 'whatever'," Alvin said down the phone, "Are you sure you want her back? She is just so rude! Her cuteness isn't worth it,"

"_You're going to be sorry you ever messed with her,_" Lucian shouted down the phone, "_We're going to remove those disgusting fangs of yours,_"

"A gang? How exciting! However, I'm growing impatient. I may get bored if I have to wait any longer...," Alvin trailed off leaving Lucian to his imagination.

"_Bastard! If you want us here now give us the address,_"

"Young people these days have no manners. Okay, I'll send it to you on one of those message things. I have some adorable new smiley face things that I'm dying to try out. There is even one with fangs, it had me in tears for hours when I-"

"_Shut the fuck up. We'll be there soon."_

Lucian had ended the phone call.

"Children today have no manners." Alvin muttered.

"You don't deserve any respect." I said bluntly without thinking.

Before I could even blink Alvin appeared unexpectedly in front of me. I held my breath afraid. Had I gone too far? Or, was he just playing one of his games? Alvin leant down before yanking my chin and pulling me close so our faces were touching. I was staring right into his eyes. Those eyes of his looked as if they were observing something other than me. Something much worse than the depths of hell. Looking deeper they also held something else I could not quite place but it was unnerving.

"Abrianna, I have been alive for a long time and have seen things you could never, ever imagine. Awful, dreadful things, far worse than you see on TV today. I have lived through it all and survived, I think I at least deserve a blood drop of respect." Alvin spoke dangerously.

I tried to nod but Alvin's hand was keeping my face from moving. His fingers pressed in hard bruising my chin. Alvin seemed to realise this and released me before stepping back a metre to study me attentively.

I stared down at the floor not wanting to subject myself to the fear I felt when I was looking into Alvin's eyes'. I knew I could not display weakness so unwillingly I began to raise my head shakily. I continued ever slow slowly until we locked eyes. I had confronted my fear. To my surprise the look in them had changed which was startling.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Alvin laughed.

I sank to the floor suddenly exhausted. Huh? He... he was joking? No way... I don't believe that, not for one second. Unless he was half serious, half joking. That I'd believe. It had to be near impossible for someone to be that talented of an actor, even the overly theatrical and pretentious Alvin. I don't think anyone could fake the look his eyes held... I would never dare to recall it again as it was unbelievably disturbing.

_DING DONG_

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hello readers,

I'd like to apologise to those who expected a direct continuation of Jayme's story. She did make a brief appearance in the flashback though and she will be the central character again later on. I can assure you I am doing this for a good reason and not just to piss you off. :-D

My next update for Birthday Boy will most likely not be the next part of this story but a Christmas story about Brandon. He too will also be a main character again in the future. Thanks for reading, let me know if there are any errors that stand out and need fixing in this chapter and the previous too. I suck at editing my own writing!

And also if you have the time, please answer the following question in either a review or by sending me a private message: Would you prefer the next story after 'The Rescue & Promise' to be first or third person? Or maybe a mixture of both?

Let me know what you think and remember to alert, favourite and review so I know to keep this story my priority!

Thanks again,

Neeve


	6. Brandon's Christmas

_I thought for Christmas it would be fun to make up a short and silly story about Brandon and Alvin. It is set before the rest of the story so Jayme, Abrianna, Emil and the rest are not included. By the way, it got way off track and I didn't end up following the plot I originally came up with as it was supposed to be short. Maybe if I have time I'll do a sequel next year. Anyway, enjoy and merry Christmas!_

* * *

**Brandon's Christmas**

Brandon saw those he 'protected' as his. This meant he could do with them as he saw fit. He was their king and they had to do exactly as he said or face the consequences. Very few ever wanted to face the consequences and bowed down to his commands in fear. Those who did not would surely regret it the next morning.

The whole of Morganville was lit up. For a month Brandon would struggle to hide in the shadows as, like Alvin's home all year round, Morganville was covered in fairy lights and sparkly objects. It repulsed him and practically forced him into hiding. Brandon could go anywhere in town, even the deadliest of alley ways, and still be unable to escape the fat man dressed in red and the insanity that came along with him.

Decorations, films, adverts and even people stupidly dressed as Santa... it all drove Brandon to near breaking point. Of course, those who dressed as Santa Claus in town he could do something about (murder) but for the rest he had no choice but to bear it.

However this year it turned out Brandon might actually have some fun for once. Someone was on his naughty list and needed punishing soon before he forgot. After some thought, planning and interfering by Alvin, Brandon decided to deliver his justice on a special day. The 25th of December was going to be a very merry day for him.

* * *

"Hey, Brandon? Brandon?" Alvin pestered, "Brandon!?"

"What?" Brandon said sharply losing his patience.

"You forgot the evil laugh,"

"Evil laugh?"

"You know... MWAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Brandon pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. There was one thing that could potentially ruin the day for him. To be exact it was a person who Brandon couldn't believe he was still friends with. A vampire called Alvin who was a complete idiot and that wasn't just Brandon's opinion. He had solid evidence to prove it to be true, enough to write a whole novel and five sequels to it.

Why had he even agreed to spend Christmas with Alvin this year? Surely after many, many years the puppy dog eyes and whining haven't worn him down, have they?! Brandon was going to have to cancel anyway now so his moment of weakness did not matter. He had not subjected himself to a day of torture after all. The only person who was going to be doing any torturing this Christmas was he himself and there was no way in hell that Alvin was tagging along.

Currently Brandon was sat on a bench in the dark like he usually did. No one ever dared approach him as they knew, somehow, that he was dangerous. Despite that there were some who ignored their gut feeling and approached anyway. They often stared before attempting to make polite and extremely awkward conversation. Brandon couldn't help but think they stared because of his good looks... Or maybe because of his damned stalker!

"Dammit Alvin, for the three thousand and eighty seventh time stop following me!" Brandon growled not bothering to turn around and glare at the vampire behind him.

"You've been counting, huh?" Alvin laughed, "You must be incredibly bored,"

"So what if I am? This place is so empty and has too many damned rules..."

"Which is why I keep suggesting we should take over!"

"Again, that is a suicide mission. We stand no chance against Amelie or Oliver,"

"I suppose you are right like always."

"I know I'm right."

Alvin left soon after that. Brandon had never bothered to let him know that their Christmas together was cancelled but that served him right for being a pain in the backside. He decided he would tell Alvin that he could no longer make it on Christmas morning so Alvin would be unable to make any other plans and have to spend the day all alone.

* * *

"So cruel," Alvin cried, "So heartless!"

_Kill me please_, Brandon thought on the verge of tears himself.

* * *

Brandon fumbled in his pockets for his phone. _That's odd_, he thought confused, _I could of swore I_...

"Alvin, you bastard!"

Brandon had vowed he would not set foot in Alvin's gaudy yellow house but he needed his phone. He shuddered at the number of things Alvin could be doing with it right now. He was the type to send threatening text messages as jokes and insults too. Brandon's social life was going to be permanently ruined. Hanging around with Alvin had already diminished it considerably already, though Alvin claimed it to be Brandon's own fault. That was bullshit, obviously.

* * *

"No it is-," Alvin defended.

"Shut it!" Brandon growled.

"I'm only saying that if you behaved less like a thug and more like a respectable member of the community you would be as popular as moi."

"Well, I guess I'll continue acting like a 'thug' then."

Alvin sulked silently, for once.

* * *

What happened to Alvin that night he stole Brandon's phone was so painful that Alvin lost all memory of it. If Alvin had recalled it he surely would have never pissed off Brandon again. Instead Alvin thought his scars were from a vicious attack (he was right about that) provoked by jealousy (nobody with any sanity would be jealous of him) and demanded Brandon search for the culprit while he was recuperating (that took all of 0 seconds). For some reason Alvin weirdly admitted himself into the local hospital were he had a private room due to his blood thirsty nature.

Of course Alvin naturally insisted Brandon visit and bring a typical gift to wish him a speedy recovery. Brandon made sure to dig up the nicest frozen weed from Alvin's garden and even stole a grape from the store nearby. He prided himself on being a generous and thoughtful friend despite his lack of patience and ability to be easily irritated.

"Hey Alvin," Brandon greeted as he opened Alvin's hospital room door and stuck his head in.

"Oh, another visitor!" Alvin exclaimed appearing right as rain, "I never knew I was so popular."

"Don't make me die of laughter. The only others who have probably visited you are the staff that work here."

Brandon stepped into the room and slammed the door behind him before sitting on a chair near to Alvin's bed. He sprawled out and began staring at his wrist watch bored. While zoned out Alvin began complaining about something or other.

"...Can you believe they said it was a waste of time treating me?" Alvin said astonished as he recalled what had happened so far during his stay in hospital, "I was so insulted... Hey, Brandon? Are you evening listening?!"

"Huh? I thought you were on your death bed...," Brandon said now paying attention to Alvin's chatter, "What a shame,"

"Anyway, it turned out they were joking but... hey, did you just say what a shame!?"

"So what if I did. Anyway before I forget, here, I got you some flowers and fruit."

Alvin stared at the two gifts Brandon presented surprised and disappointed. He wasn't expecting Brandon to actually bother with his request so was pleasantly surprised, however, the gift was not to his liking. Alvin would have preferred it if Brandon had not bothered at all instead of putting so little effort into it. Overall he was not grateful for his gifts and refused to accept them.

"No thank you," Alvin shoved the gifts back into Brandon's hands, "The card Sam Glass sent is a hell of a lot better than that weed and squished grape,"

"That loser gave you a gift?" Brandon said annoyed.

"Yes he did, I was pleased by his thoughtfulness,"

"Fine, there is no way I'm going to lose to him. I'm going to go and get you another gift."

"Really? Okay, if you insist, off you go."

Brandon stretched before getting up onto his feet before marching out of the room to find Alvin a new present. He searched every room on every floor of the hospital but found nothing worthy that wouldn't be rejected by the spoilt brat. He was not going to lose to Sam Glass and his cheap and tacky card. Brandon left the building to search the nearby gardens. The gardens were now his only option, soon visiting hours would be over and it would be too late.

Not long after exiting the hospital building Brandon stumbled across the perfect present. His instincts told him Alvin would love this present despite the racket it produced. This would act as a get well soon present and a Christmas present. Alvin was bound to cheer up and make a quick recovery! He might even leave him alone for a few days. It would benefit them both immensely... Brandon wouldn't want Alvin's stay extended as it would drive the staff to commit suicide.

Brandon observed for a moment working out the best strategy to capture his gift

"_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way..."_

Once Brandon had decided he approached casually trying to contain his eagerness.

"..._Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!"_

He then attempted to mask his devious grin, replacing it with a friendly kind hearted one.

"_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!."_

Yes, the choir, a perfect present which suited Alvin extremely well. Both Alvin and the choir were irritating so would get along very well.

* * *

Brandon entered Alvin's home without knocking. What he heard when the front door slammed behind him was horrifying. It sounded like someone was dying; Alvin to be exact. He did not no whether to be upset or happy. Quickly Brandon ran across the house and into the back living room were he was greeted with a surprise. His mouth dropped open and he froze not knowing what to do or say.

"_The hills are alive with the sound of music,_" Alvin sang into a hairbrush, "_With songs they have sung for a thousand years!_"

What. The. Fuck.

* * *

The choir finished their song 'Jingle Bells' just in time for Brandon to arrive and collect them. They were easily persuaded without bait due to fear. This bored Brandon greatly. Why couldn't his victims have more of an attitude? One day he'd find the perfect group of humans to play with...

"What's going to happen to us?" a timid young boy was bullied into asking.

"You're simply going to perform a song for my sick friend Alvin." Brandon explained as he ushered them through the hospital corridors making sure none of them would make a run for it.

There was murmuring throughout the choir for a few seconds. After that they elected a new spokesperson as the timid boy refused.

"An...and...?" An older girl asked trying to act brave.

"There will be no 'and' if you perform well," Brandon lied.

"Okay, that's easy!"

"How about I make it more difficult then?"

"N-no thanks."

Brandon immediately had an idea. He admitted it was an Alvin style idea but this was a present for Alvin after all so he had to channel him to make sure he got this right. Brandon attempted to put on a cheery smile as he continued down the corridor with the choir. He sadly didn't have a mirror so couldn't see if it looked creepy or not. Brandon had not smiled in a genuine happy way in a long time.

"I have a marvellous idea! You shall divide yourselves into two teams and go against each other and be judged," Brandon announced causing the choir children in front to stop and turn open mouthed.

"Like a talent contest!?" a child said with enthusiasm. They obviously did not understand the severity of the situation.

"Exactly!"

"What's the prize?"

"Prize? I suppose the prize for the winning team is another day alive."

* * *

As Alvin finished his line he realised someone else was in the room. He dropped the hair brush and spun to face the intruder. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was only his good friend Brandon. Alvin didn't know what he would do if it had been someone else like the postman.

"Alvin...?" Brandon said looking at Alvin funnily.

"...," Alvin didn't say a word.

"Alvin, why on earth were you singing?"

"...," Alvin again did not reply.

"Damn it, answer me!"

"Brandon, I'm sorry for doubting you but I need to ask...,"

"Ask what?"

"You won't give away my song choice to the others will you!?"

"Song choice? Others!?"

"Brandon, do you not listen to a word I say to you?"

"No, not really."

Alvin then began to bawl loudly, half deafening Brandon.

* * *

_Ungrateful brats,_ Brandon thought. The choir were not pleased with the prize offered and objected. However, they did reluctantly divide into two groups before they arrived at the door of Alvin's private hospital room. Things were not going to go to plan though as when Brandon opened the door to lead the choir in he saw a nurse was with Alvin. The nurse turned at the commotion at the door and her eyes narrowed. She knew Brandon was up to something and was now going to keep a special eye on who came in and out of the hospital room. If the choir did not leave within ten minutes she would return to see if they were still alive.

"Behave." the nurse warned a confused Alvin and a sly Brandon as she exited the room.

"What do we have here?" Alvin questioned pleasantly surprised.

"A choir, I brought them to perform for you," Brandon explained.

"For me?"

"I said that didn't I?!"

"Yes, yes, please calm down," Alvin urged before smiling, "Thank you."

The choir, now rivals due to dividing into two teams, picked out their songs and began singing for their lives. The first group chose a modern song while the second opted for a more traditional.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need,"_ the first choir sang with passion, _"I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree..._"

Brandon watched with a neutral expression, while Alvin grinned like a creep.

"..._All I want for Christmas is you baby!_" the choir finished pointing towards Alvin and Brandon and smiling.

Alvin clapped and whistled before signalling for the other choir to begin as the first stepped back nervously.

"_Away in a manger, no crib for a bed. The little Lord Jesus laid down His sweet head,_" the second choir sang with all they had, "_The stars in the heavens looked down where He lay, the little Lord Jesus asleep on the hay..._"

Alvin wiped his dry eyes on a hanky as he watched. _Dramatic fool,_ Brandon thought bored out of his mind.

"..._And take us to Heaven to live with Thee there._" the choir sang gently before bowing to their audience.

* * *

Alvin calmed down and gritted his teeth in annoyance, "As I have mentioned many times, I am entering the Morganville talent competition,"

"Morganville talent competition?" Brandon scoffed as in his opinion nobody had any talent in Morganville.

Alvin pouted, "It isn't a joke,"

"Sounds like a joke to me," Brandon laughed.

"You could at the very least wish me luck."

"There's no point as it's obvious you'll win..."

S_eeing as you're the only one with talent, the talent of making people want to tear off their ears, _Brandon added in his head amused.

Since Brandon left the rest of his thoughts unspoken Alvin latched on to Brandon hugging him with happiness.

* * *

In the end Alvin struggled to choose a winner and announced both teams as joint winners. To Brandon's annoyance Alvin had misinterpreted Brandon's gift as entertainment instead of blood as intended. However, if Alvin was pleased with his gift then Brandon would not say a word. He was just glad it hadn't been a complete failure and waste of time.

The concerned nurse visited later bringing with her hot chocolate for the choir and coffee for Alvin and Brandon. She also brought cookies and mince pies. The nurse was equally surprised and pleased nothing awful had happened to the choir and left with a smile of relief on her face. The nurse would not lose her job today.

The choir later went home warm and relieved. All was as it should be in any town during Christmas. However Christmas day could possibly change that. If there were no rules in place nothing, not even the rest of the town, would stop Brandon from turning the 25th into a bloodbath.

**The End.**

* * *

**Next: **The Rescue & Promise PART TWO

Review, alert and/or favourite for more!


	7. The Rescue & Promise PART TWO

_Please review/alert/favourite if you are interested in reading more._

**The Rescue & Promise**

**PART TWO**

Shit was about to go down.

"Let the party commence!" Alvin clapped his hands together.

He walked to the room's only door and raised his hand to the knob. I seriously could not believe that Alvin thought Lucian and crew would actually wait for him to open the front door.

_BANG!_

The sound of the door being busted open.

_STAMP! STAMP! STAMP!_

The sound of feet in boots stamping on Alvin's wooden floor and then...

_BANG!_

The sound of the the room's poor door opening on Alvin's face.

_THUD!_

Alvin staggered back almost falling to the floor.

"So, you're the bastard I've gotta kill today?!" Lucian said pissed.

"Calm down," Emil, Lucian's older brother, said cautiously from behind.

"I, the great Alvin, will not be passing on today." Alvin said with confidence.

Wow, he was more angrier than usual. I didn't think that was possible though it makes sense that if angry was the way he usually was then he'd...

"...anna? Abrianna are you okay?"

I came back to the real world to see Emil crouched down in front of me and Lucian behind glaring at Alvin about to attack.

"Emil...? Sorry! I guess I spaced out..." I said embarrassed.

Emil rolled his warm brown eyes before standing up in front of me. I shuffled to the right so I was no longer shielded by him. I wanted to see what was going on.

"She's okay Lucian." Emil said calmly.

"Thanks bro," Lucian said not taking his eyes of Alvin, "Now I just need to deal with the vermin and we can head to the hospital,"

Alvin seemed irritated by the insult, "How disappointing... I was imagining an army was visiting my home not some overly angry boy with his big brother! I'm glad I didn't prepare a feast for us all now,"

"Shut it."

"Never mind, I have some friends of my own that will make things more interesting."

Holy shit. This just got real bad; he had invited some of his friends! It was already going to difficult with one vampire but multiple... we had no chance of survival! I had led Lucian and his poor brother Emil to their deaths. I felt like I would throw up any moment as the guilt I now felt was too much to handle. If I could not remain strong I'd surely break down in tears.

"Oh, great, you sure thought this through didn't you Lucian," Emil sighed.

"Hey, I didn't know he had back up!" Lucian defended himself, "You didn't like the idea of us bringing more with us anyway,"

"Yeah, because all the people you wanted to come are idiots without brains. The only thing they want to do is hit things, they don't care about Abrianna one bit! They would just jeopardise Abrianna's life,"

"At least I didn't abandon and lie to my girl like you did," Lucian said coldly to his brother.

"You know I will always regret that until the day I die." Emil said with remorse.

"Then why did you want me to do the same?"

This wasn't the time for family drama. This particular topic especially, I knew it was a touchy subject for Emil and Lucian bringing it up like this was not going to help anyone. At this rate no one was going to leave this room alive. Again, I had led them both to their deaths. If wishes actually came true I would wish to turn back time. I should never have asked Lucian to come to my rescue. If I get myself into something I should get myself out. That was a lesson I'd learned today and it was too late.

Nobody will ever catch me at a party drinking again. Hell, nobody will see me at one full stop. I'm basically dead now...

"You're my little brother and I care about you a lot more than her...," Emil spoke quietly, "No offence Abrianna."

"I understand." I said.

Alvin began laughing rather insanely. He doubled over clutching his sides like what had just happened was funny. I guess Alvin really was a twisted guy if he thought the argument then was funny.

"Sorry, sorry," Alvin laughed trying to calm himself, "I didn't think I'd get that good of a reaction out of you all that's all."

Alvin had lied.

It shouldn't have surprised me as not once did I see him send a message or make a phone call to anyone but Lucian. I suppose he could have arranged it in advance but still, thinking about it, for this particular situation it just doesn't seem like Alvin's style to invite some other vampires.

I looked away from Alvin and back to Emil and Lucian who stood in shock unsure on what to do now. There was something odd in Lucian's dark eyes - it gave me a really, really bad feeling. I knew he was about to explode, any second now he was going lose control.

1... 2...

"FUCK YOU!" Lucian roared as he lunged for Alvin.

He tackled Alvin to the floor and began pounding his fists into Alvin's face. Emil ran forward and put his arms around Lucian's waist trying to pull him off a startled Alvin. He was obviously not expecting such a viscous attack.

"Stop it you idiot!" Emil yelled pulling Lucian back, "You're only lowering our life expectancy further, particularly Abrianna's!"

Alvin got over his moment of shock and shoved Lucian sending him and Emil backwards. Lucian landed on top of a not too pleased Emil. Lucian groaned and rolled off a pissed and in pain Emil.

Alvin sighed and stood before stretching. He didn't seem too bothered about the condition of his face. I didn't care too much about mine at the moment or the rest of my sore body.

"What a vicious little animal." Alvin commented eerily calm.

Lucian pulled him self up and went to step forward towards Alvin. However, Emil was not going to let him. Now sitting upright on the floor Emil grabbed his ankles stopping him. I was glad as what had happened only a moment ago had shook me up. It was like watching a documentary on predators. If Lucian continued he would surely end up like the nameless man in the corner of the room.

"Abrianna, if you want, I could always put it down for you," Alvin said smiling widely, "How I would take great pleasure in doing that for you, my darling. It must be difficult putting up with it day in day out,"

"N-no." my voice shook in reply.

"Pity, though it will all be over soon of course,"

"What are you going to do to us?" Emil asked.

"Haven't you seen the films?"

"He's going to suck our damn blood," Lucian said hatefully.

"Yes, as the animal said so eloquently, I am going to drink your delicious blood. The best part of this gathering, for me anyway."

"You can't touch us scum, we're protected!" Lucian said pulling up his sleeve revealing his muscular lightly tanned arm to prove his claim.

Emil followed suit while I panicked, I wasn't wearing mine!

"Really?! You know, I had forgotten all about this 'protection' business and I can't imagine why anyone would want you as one of theirs," Alvin said surprised.

I prayed for the first time in years that he wouldn't ask to see mine.

My prayer did not come true.

"Abrianna, where's yours?" Alvin said smiling.

"I left it at home." I whisper knowing my death is near.

"Are you sure you even have one?"

"She does," Emil said standing up confidently, "You do know Mr. Alvin that what you are doing here is against the law? Not just human law but vampire as well. I really should report you to the police and the founder..."

Emil trailed off hoping Alvin would get the hint. Alvin thought about what Emil had said for a few moments before speaking. He then approached me slowly like a hunter. The hope Emil gave me shattered.

Lucian and Emil held their breath as Alvin put his hands on my throat. He didn't not squeeze so I would suffocate though he did apply some pressure so I couldn't move.

"You two can go then, I'll just have Abrianna," Alvin said in a casual tone like my life and theirs didn't matter.

"No way!" Emil said outraged.

"Fuck no!" Lucian said aggressively.

"So, you two are going to exchange your lives for her?"

"...No." Emil said honestly after some thought.

"Of course I would!" Lucian said passionately.

The tears that should have came long ago made their arrival. They came down warm from my eyes, right down my cheeks, before dripping off staining my clothes.

"Are you sure?"

"O-of course! ...Yes!"

He seemed unsure despite his words. I couldn't help but cry more. I knew it was selfish and I knew in his position I couldn't give up my life; it was enough that he would risk it. If I'm honest I'm not sure if I could even do that for him. What a horrible girlfriend I was. I did love him though.

"Abrianna, let us make a deal." Alvin suggested.

I nodded my head while drying my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket. To do whatever Alvin wanted was the only way.

"Donate some blood to me at the hospital every now and again and I'll let the gentlemen and you go free."

Emil scowled at Alvin's proposition but kept his mouth shut. He, like me, realised this was our only hope. Alvin had been 'kind' enough to give us this escape so it would be insane not to take it and run. I would rather donate blood at the hospital than be sucked dry from the neck. I had to pay the price for my drunken mistake.

Lucian was oddly quiet. His face was also neutral which was very strange. The redness in Lucian's face caused by his rage had faded, it was now very pale like he was going to pass out.

Alvin knew how to drain people without taking a drop of their blood. If I ever met him again it would be too soon. I admit though if Alvin wasn't so sick and twisted and he was not a vampire, I might actually find him a little bit amusing. Maybe I'd even like him a little, just a little tiny bit.

"Promise me you won't hurt them Alvin," I demand looking him directly in the eyes searching for honesty.

"I promise I won't hurt them if you promise to donate blood to me on occasion," Alvin replied formally with a smile.

"I promise."

"I'll be waiting patiently."

Lucian approached me slowly before picking me up. Emil went to the corner of the room to check the nameless man's pulse. Apparently there wasn't one; he was dead. We decided not to take the body with us or call an ambulance so not to attract attention to ourselves or cause suspicion. I felt guilty and I know Emil and probably Lucian did too but we had to put ourselves first. Alvin could deal with the body, it was his problem not ours.

"Thank you Lu, thank you Emil," I say quietly, "You two saved my life and I don't think I can ever find away to repay you both,"

"It's fine, you can repay me by not calling me Lu," Lucian said, blushing a little in embarrassment.

I smile and stretch upwards in his arms to kiss him, but before my lips can touch his Lucian turns his face away.

"Why won't you let me kiss you?" I pout.

"You've got a ton of dried blood on your face and all of it can't possibly be yours, plus there's some nasty cuts and bruises," Lucian explained.

"Later then."

"I'll remember."

"Hey, love birds, let's get a move on," Emil said impatiently.

"Yes, yes, hurry before I change my mind." Alvin smiled now sat with his legs crossed on one of only two chairs in the room.

I left the yellow prison safe in the arms of Lucian. I just hoped all of this was truly over and I would never have to return.

The trip to the hospital got off to a great start. Emil's crappy car wouldn't start! It looked like we were going to have to walk unless Emil or Lucian could get in contact with a friend who had a car or was a mechanic. If we left Emil's car here Alvin might be a big enough bastard to do something to it, like smash a window, slash the tires or scratch the paint work. It all seemed childish but if Alvin was bored or not in a good mood he would surely do something like that.

If we had to hang about in front of a vampires home for a while then I was glad we were at least waiting out in the hot sun than under the moon. I'm sure Alvin has some very unpleasant visitors during the night who are nastier than him.

I looked down the quiet road to see if any familiar cars were heading our way. It turned out there was but not one I was hoping to see. The car was black and had tinted windows, a vampire car.

* * *

**Coming Up:** PART THREE


	8. The Rescue & Promise PART THREE

**The Rescue & Promise**

**PART THREE**

Panic surged through my body. We'd only just gotten out of a very deadly situation and now without a moment of rest we had to face more crap from a vampire! I just wanted to go to the hospital, get fixed up and go home to face my parents (who were most likely fuming over my disappearance).

All Lucian, Emil and I could do was watch as the car pulled up. The window then rolled down slightly so they – whoever they were – could be heard but unaffected by the sun light.

"I'll give you a ride." the vampire spoke surprising us and making me very suspicious of his motives.

For some insane reason Emil calmly opened the back door and slid in, he then gestured for Lucian and I to follow. Strangely, Lucian did as he was told not questioning Emil. I had no choice on accepting the ride or declining since I was in Lucian's arms. I just closed my eyes and prayed I'd make it to the hospital alive.

"Thanks for this," Emil said to the vampire driver, "I owe you three times now."

"This is the guy, bro?" Lucian asked as he moved me to sit upright between him and Emil.

I winced in pain and opened me eyes to look at the driver. I didn't recognise him, but he was well covered in a hat, glasses and trench coat. I could see some of his hair though which I noted was an unusual colour around Morganville.

"It's fine Emil, you don't owe me," the vampire said as we sped along the Morganville roads, "However, I would like to ask for a small favour,"

"What can I do?" Emil asked willing to do almost anything for the man.

"I'd like you to stop getting yourself into so much trouble as you have only so much luck left,"

Emil nodded, "I'll try, I can't promise anything though, sorry."

The vampire nodded back, "That's okay, I'd rather you not make promises that you cannot keep."

Who was this vampire and why was Emil so friendly towards him? Lucian, the vampire hater, wasn't bothered at all by his presence either. It was completely baffling and made be curious, I hate mysteries but I didn't like being too nosey.

"Abrianna, I can guess that you're debating in your mind whether or not to ask me who this man is." Emil said from beside me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? I've always been told not to get into cars driven by strangers," I glare at Emil and then turn to Lucian, "I think being carried into a stranger's car unwillingly counts as kidnap,"

Lucian's eyes widened, "You didn't object, you should have told me you were scared!"

"I wasn't scared of getting a ride from this vampire, just suspicious since Emil seems to know him and you followed quietly like you're brain washed!"

The care was silent for about two minutes thanks to my yelling. The silence was on the verge of going off the awkward meter when the mysterious vampire man decided to end it.

"I'm Sam Glass, I've known Emil for some time now," the vampire spoke as he drove, "Sorry about the late introduction,"

"My name's Abrianna,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"Hmm, I think I've heard of you. I know the local musician, Michael Glass...,"

"My grandson."

"Really!?" _No way..._

Sam turned and grinned in response to my reaction. We were now driving down the street the hospital was located on.

The waiting room was quiet, yet it still took a long time before my name was called. Lucian, Emil and even Sam all waited with me so the time passed with conversation. I could tell though, I could tell Emil wanted to be alone with Sam. It seemed he had something important to say to him.

At long last a nurse gave us a room number and told us to go wait there. Sam stood and wished me well before excusing himself. He didn't leave the hospital though, Sam simply covered himself up more and went to stand near the hospital entrance. I knew he was waiting for Emil.

"I need to speak with Sam, you two head to the room and I'll be there soon." Emil said quickly before walking swiftly to the exit where Sam was waiting for him.

Just as I thought.

"Come on." Lucian said, not questioning Emil, as he pushed me in the wheel chair to the room I'd been given.

For a while it was just us two waiting impatiently for the nurse and Emil. Lucian helped me onto the bed were I sat uncomfortable. Emil arrived after 15 minutes but only popped his head in to ask Lucian to step out a second. Whatever it was it either concerned me or was completely irrelevant to any of today's and yesterday's events.

They came back in after five minutes. I'd now been waiting 20 minutes in the hospital room and was getting increasingly more restless with every minute that passed on the clock across from my bed. Lucian and Emil were also restless.

Emil paced the hospital room; it seemed he needed to tell me something important but was unsure on how to. Whatever Emil wanted to say it was obviously not going to be great. I now felt very sickly at the number of things it could possibly be. Lucian too seemed to know something I didn't which angered me. It sucked a lot to be in the dark.

"Just spit out whatever you're hiding now!" I demanded.

Emil and Lucian both looked at each other, and then, Emil stepped forward slightly. It seemed their secret was a serious one like I'd predicted. Emil was going to tell me because he was way better with words and explaining things. Lucian wasn't sensitive enough and could never correctly choose and control his words, often putting himself in awkward situations.

"I'm afraid to say that our friend Jayme is in hospital today too. Her condition is a little more serious than yours but she is awake and stable," Emil told me calmly.

I gasp and bury my face in my hands so my tears are not seen.

"Why...? Why is she in hospital?" I say, my voice muffled.

"Jayme was attacked by a vampire, a friend of Alvin's to be exact. Sam, who you met earlier, saved her," Emil explained straight to the point, "I'll fill you in on the details later."

"Okay, thanks for telling me," I say shakily before lying back on the bed and removing my hands from my face.

"Are you okay?" Lucian asked coming to stand beside me.

I scowl, "Obviously not."

Lucian stepped back and looked down silently apologising for his dumb question.

I sigh and mumble an apology. There was no point getting pissed at Lucian over this. None if it was his fault after all so to take it out on him was unfair.

I really need to see Jayme though, and August too. I feel bad being so close yet not visiting. I can't though as the nurse will be here shortly. I needed to talk to her alone about the... the blood donation. I definitely don't want Lucian around when that happens as his behaviour is way too unpredictable. Maybe I should ask him to visit Jayme and August... Emil will realise my plan but he'll go with it as he knows Lucian better than I as they are brothers.

"Would you do something for me?" I asked them sweetly.

"Anything!" Lucian declared hoping to keep me happy after I snapped at him. _He'll be regretting that in a minute._

"Could you maybe go visit Jayme in my place, please?" I request.

"No way! You need me here, Jayme has August to keep her company." Lucian said, going back on his word.

Emil looked me in the eyes from across the room and I knew that he knew what I was up to. Though, I did actually want Lucian to check up on Jayme for me since it would be a little while before I could see her myself.

Emil stepped forward and put his hand on Lucian's shoulder, "Come on, we can catch up with August while we're at it and get the full story,"

"But-" Lucian started.

"I'd actually like some privacy too, just for a little while, to think," I add to my excuses for him to leave.

"If you're sure...," Lucian trailed off.

"Please, just go and see how Jayme and August are doing. I'll be fine and you'll just get in the nurses way."

Lucian nodded in defeat, "If it's what you want, then okay. I'll come back later and fill you in."

Lucian sighed, annoyed at both me and Emil. He shrugs off Emil's hand and leaves the room without another word, not even 'later'. I shake my head at his behaviour but forgive him.

Emil follows but turns at the door and smiles, "Holler if you need anything, okay?"

I nod.

Emil walks out of the room closing the door quietly behind him. It was only me in the silent room for a minute until the nurse entered. It was now time to fulfil my promise to Alvin and get fixed up.

"Um... nurse, I was wondering... are we allowed to choose who our blood goes to?" I ask nervously.

The nurse looked at me surprised, "Well, I would have to ask however, I-"

"But I want it fresh!" A voice from behind spoke in a childlike way.

I gasped and clutched my chest as arms wrapped around me from behind the bed. The nurse took a step back shakily before turning and practically running out of the room not wanting to get involved. She did not give a single shit about her patient. Why was she even a fucking nurse!?

Pale arms wrapped around me tightly as I became frozen. The room, it just seemed frighteningly chilly all of a sudden and my heart, it felt like it was going to bust its way out of my chest.

"I was so disappointed by your manners, Abrianna. How could you not say goodbye?" Alvin whispered ever so quietly in my ear, "I assumed that it might be because you wanted to see me again later... so, here I am,"

"Our... promise," I choked out.

"Oh, don't worry Abrianna, I won't break my promise," Alvin reassured me.

"Good, but what about what you said, about donating at the hospital."

"Well as you can see we are at the hospital and you asked the nurse about donating meaning you are willing...," Alvin trailed off suggestively and then lowered his fangs and grinned, "I'm here to collect your generous donation!"

Alvin did not even give me a second to breathe and process what was about to happen, he simply latched onto my throat without warning. He did not care about me, he was rough and violent as I struggled. His teeth sunk deeper and deeper into the depths of my flesh with no concern for my life. If he continued with this frenzy I would surely die. I began to regret sending Lucian and Emil away.

I couldn't help but think that maybe it would have been better if I had let him kill me earlier. The very brief period of relief made the current situation all the more unbearable. I thought I was relatively safe but, I was wrong, very, very wrong to let my guard down.

I stopped struggling knowing it was doing nothing in my favour. It only inflicted more damage to me neck, causing my life to drip down from the the wound and Alvin's mouth. I knew he wasn't going to let it go to waste...

I close my eyes cringing, absolutely disgusted at myself for giving up the fight and unwilling to let him take pleasure in my horrified eyes. But, I'm tired, so very tired despite my slight rebellion and I admit, helpless. I'm weak compared to Alvin, infact, I am weak compared to many. I put up a brave and confident front but really I'm just a stupid little girl. I loathe myself for how careless I am.

The physical pain he was inflicting was immense, however, the emotional pain I felt was far greater. Barely a minute had passed – it was agony, torture even – and I was sure there would be a few more before I could finally rest and die.

The pressure on my neck and the arms wrapped around me suddenly vanished. I was shocked that Alvin suddenly stopped. Then my quickened breathing ceased and my eyes stayed tightly shut waiting for him to start elsewhere on my body. That didn't happen though which shocked me. Alvin wasn't going to finish me off I presumed, he was going to let me bleed to death.

I let out a quiet sob at the thought. Alvin was a sick bastard for doing this to me.

"Please, stay calm, keep quiet. I'm sorry I lost control," Alvin spoke in a strangely soothing and pleading voice, " I'll make the pain go away, it won't happen again, forgive me,"

_Stay calm? Sorry? Again? Forgive!?_

I try to speak but only a distressed noise comes from my mouth.

"Stay still, relax, just let me stop the bleeding and then I'll find a doctor or a nurse."

Alvin used his vampire speed to move away from me and towards the cupboards on the other side of the room. He quickly searched them until he found some towels before hurrying back to my side. Alvin then proceeded to put one over my shoulder, to stop the blood ruining my clothes further, and then instructed me to fold another and press it against my burning neck while he left to get a doctor. I'd never felt such agony before and I knew that if I wasn't treated soon I'd probably pass out.

It wasn't long before he came rushing in with three nurses and a doctor.

There was safety in numbers usually but I had a feeling that if Alvin wanted to he could easily kill us all. I could tell they were shocked at the state of my neck though it probably was not as bad as some they had seen. One of the nurses was the traitor who had left me before. I shot her one of my 'drop dead' glares which automatically gave her the message that her assistance was not wanted, it wasn't needed either. There were two other nurses and a doctor, more than enough to treat a vampire bitten neck.

"I'll go get some food for the patient." the traitor nurse said nervously before leaving, not looking me in the eye at all.

"Don't worry, we'll patch her up!" one of the other nurses said in a fake cheerful voice.

Alvin nodded and sat on the other side of the room watching as I was treated. As the doctor and nurses stitched me up and all that, I was aware of Alvin's eyes watching constantly. It was a little creepy and weird, I couldn't understand why he was so interested. Does he not have a phone he can play games on or something? Or maybe, Alvin could just piss off back to his dodgy looking home...

After half an hour it was only a nurse, Alvin and I in the room. The traitor nurse from earlier, who apparently left to get me some food, never returned which increased my irritation towards her. I was actually starving as I hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon! I was so going to complain about her when I got discharged. It wasn't long after that the last nurse said she was finished for now and she would check up on me later. I was to stay over night as precaution which sucked so she and I would be spending a little bit of time together but that was okay as she seemed pleasant enough.

"Nurse, don't allow anyone into the room," Alvin commanded like he was some typical tough and old military guy.

The nurse nodded and left in a hurry without another word, I was half expecting her to salute him and say, 'Yes sir'.

"So," Alvin said as he casually sat down on the edge of my bed, "Are you worried about your friends?"

"Lucian and Emil...?" I ask confused.

"No, we know they're fine, I meant the others,"

"Others...? Are you on about Jayme and August?"

"I thought you had some intelligence!" Alvin exclaims losing his patience with me.

"From what I've been told there the only friends of mine you could possibly know!" I snap back.

"Really? Sorry, I was sure that you had two others called Maisy and Heather,"

My breathing stopped and I knew my eyes had widened and my skin had paled due to Alvin's satisfied smile.

"How the fuck do you know about them!?" I scream furiously.

"Wow, I knew you could be feisty but-"

"Shut. Up."

Alvin moved fast, grabbed my hand and squeezed until I was sure a bone had broken.

"Remember your place, Abrianna," Alvin said dangerously, "Your life is in my hands now."

He brought my hand up towards his face and brushed his lips against it in an apologetic way.

Alvin lowers my hand but keeps tight hold of it. I resist the urge to rip it out of his grasp knowing I would end up hurting my hand further. I just felt like crying and yelling... how the hell did he know Maisy and Heather? We sit in silence for a minute as I try to calm myself down.

"Abrianna, the information I'm about to give you will be extremely valuable to you," Alvin said certain, "I don't have to tell you but I chose to so please listen as I will not repeat myself,"

"I'll listen so get on with it," I scowl before adding, "Please,"

"Your friend, Jayme, was attacked by a vampire called Brandon on the way to her boyfriend's home last night. However, Jayme was lucky and she was saved by Sam Glass and is now recovering here at the hospital. Later on, he took your friends Heather and Maisy, which surprised me as I thought he would wait until he was exceptionally bored, and is now holding them captive,"

"What!? You've got to be kidding! What the fuck have my friends done to him?"

"You are very capable of working it out on your own."

This... situation... it was a joke to the two vampires involved and Alvin wasn't going to spoil Brandon's fun as to spoil it would mean his fun too would be. I couldn't understand exactly what was entertaining or enjoyable about bullying a couple of young adults though, it was a mystery to me. A very fucking frustrating mystery that left me feeling helpless.

Right now, two of my friends were being held captive like I had been not too long ago. I had to do something but being injured left me unable to. Jayme was in hospital too which left only August, Lucian and Emil, I had to tell them as soon as possible. The longer we wait the more dangerous the situation. I don't want to see my friends dead and lifeless any time soon.

"You know," Alvin started bringing me out of my thoughts, "If it wasn't for me you would be trapped with them. Brandon, however, was generous and accepted my request to keep you,"

"I'm not some pet you know... why me?" I ask.

What Alvin said pissed me off quite a bit but it also made me a little curious too.

"Ah, don't be so nosy, that is a secret I'm unwilling to share at this moment in time."

I had a right to know, it concerned me after all! Alvin's probably bullshitting and just wanted to keep one of us for the sake of it though. Oh well, it probably didn't matter why all I know is that I hate these damn vampires treating us humans as toys and pets, or even worse vermin. I especially hated when they look down on us just because we are not as strong or immortal.

"There is a secret I'd like to share with you now," Alvin said in a quiet serious voice to me instantly capturing all of my attention.

"Go on," I gesture for him to continue wanting to know what he had to say.

"The blood donation... I think it's in both of our best interests to keep it between the two of us."

"I agree."

Alvin smiles briefly.

I wasn't planning on telling anyone... I mean, who would? The bite was humiliating. It made me... no, _he _made me feel weak and hopeless. Alvin's also dangerous, more so than he's letting on I'm willing to bet. I just have to go along with as much as I'm willing and able to take until he loses interest and moves on.

So, I'm busy thinking about what was going to happen now, while Alvin's... I don't have a clue. His expression is a perfect emotionless mask. We stay still and silent for a while like time has been stopped which is kinda weird and creepy. Eventually, thank God, he lets go of my now sore, red hand and walks off without a word towards the door of the room.

"Alvin, I don't understand you at all," I sigh in frustration.

Alvin turns from the door he was about to open raising a questioning eyebrow.

"One minute you act so childishly and silly,the next you are kind and serious and then finally, you behave so viciously."

"I like keeping people on there toes." Alvin said before opening the door and slipping out, closing it quietly behind himself.

Alvin well and truly confused me. He's just a complete mystery that is beginning to drive me insane. His behaviour at times is just so confusing and I can't keep up with him. Alvin will do or say something to make me scared stiff of him, then next he does something that makes me hate him with passion and then he acts all friendly and funny. Nobody could be naturally like that, it's just impossible! He either has something mentally wrong with him or this is some weird persona he's created to hide most of his true self in order to unsettle his victims.

I breathe in and out evenly unsure on what to do next, gradually it becomes more and more erratic as I begin to panic and the sudden realisation of everything that has happened to me recently punches me in the face. The tears fall and I begin to sob in fear and loneliness. Alvin had broken me perfectly.

I'm a mess...

From now on, every time I close my eyes all I'll see is blood – and Alvin too. This is all completely fucked up and all I want to do is call the police and even the army though I know they are powerless too. I'm just too tired and lazy for this, what I wouldn't give to be curled up at home in bed sleeping... life was not fair.

Then I remember, I really can't sit here feeling sorry for myself there is simply no time for it.

I had to see Jayme and the others now! They had to be told about the kidnapping of Heather and Maisy, the sooner the better. I would not be able to forgive myself if anything happened to them. I was saved from a monster and I'd want to be saved again. I couldn't just turn my back on my girls. Still, this... mess, it being sorted out seemed highly unlikely. We would not all walk away from this well, life would not be the same but we still had to try.

Damn it, those bastards will pay!

Instead of waiting for the guys to return I ease myself slowly off the bed stumbling dizzily due to blood loss. I limp out of the room and down the empty corridor quietly so not to alert any staff. As I'm about to turn the corner I stop and jump back shocked. Emil and Alvin seemed to be locked in confrontation!

The tension was unbearable, I wanted to break it but I wanted to find out what was going on. Carefully, I watch from the corner holding my breath knowing they'd stop if they saw me.

Emil pinned Alvin against the white hospital wall, "What the hell did you do to her?!"

My eyebrows shoot up and I stop myself from gasping. What the heck was Emil thinking?

"I came to apologise to Abrianna," Alvin said in an innocent tone.

So all this was about me?

"Yeah, right," Emil said seething, "Just stay away from Abrianna, my brother and Jayme and August too."

"Sure."

Alvin waves and walks away. Now it was time for me to reveal myself. I step out my vision blaring, if I didn't eat or drink soon I'd faint for sure. Emil saw and ran up concerned and annoyed.

"You should be in bed resting," Emil lectured.

"I wanted to see you all and I'm kinda hungry too." I smile nervously.

"Come on, there's food in Jayme's room." Emil said and led me away.

As we got closer to the room Jayme was staying in Emil stopped walking suddenly and turned.

"This," Emil said pointing to my blood stained blouse and then the bandage on my neck, "What's behind it?"

Damn, I should have known Emil would notice and confront me about it!

"Just a little cut, the nurse felt it would be best to bandage it since it was quite deep," I lie.

"I don't remember seeing a cut on your neck before."

"It would be... kinda... weird... if you did."

Emil narrowed his eyes and then we approached the door of Jayme's hospital room. He opened the door for me and I walked in first noticing Lucian and August.

"Hi guys," I greet.

August nodded unusually quiet.

"You all better now?" Lucian asked concerned.

I smile reassuringly, "Yes, I'll be just fine now."

Behind the guys I notice a bed, under the covers lay an ill looking, bandaged Jayme.

"Jayme!" I exclaim in happiness, tears threatening.

"Jayme!" I exclaim in happiness, tears threatening.

I move across the room quickly despite being in pain due to my neck and ankle. I give her a rare but much needed embrace. I was not one for physical affection with my friends but this situation called for it. Jayme was really okay, she was safe, the guys were and me too. I'm in a room surrounded by friends and I'm safe, I'm no longer alone.

"I'm so glad your safe Abrianna," Jayme smiled as we pulled apart.

"I'm glad you are too, I'd have visited you sooner if the nurses hadn't taken so long,"

Jayme looked over my injuries, she lightly touched the small bandage on my neck I quickly move back, "It's not what you think."

Emil watched me, a knowing look in his eye. August and even Lucian looked at me with suspicion but did not say anything surprising. I'd expected Lucian to blow up as soon as he saw the bandage, I guess he does have some tact after all and will wait until we're alone.

"So... how long are you in hospital for?" Jayme asked me changing the subject to one that was lighter.

I wanted to catch up with her and the guys but...

"Alvin's friend has Maisy and Heather!" I blurt out immediately drawing all eyes to me and shattering the brief happiness over the reunion.

"You mean B-Brandon?" Jayme said horrified covering her hand with her mouth trying not to cry.

"Yeah, what do we do?"

"Nothing." Emil speaks up.

We all stare at him shocked.

"What the hell bro, don't be so cold!" Lucian frowns.

"A rescue would only give Brandon and Alvin exactly what they want," Emil explained, "If we don't do anything and pretend not to care enough they may release the girls,"

"Or, they might just kill them because they can ass hole!" August shouted from beside Jayme who he was trying to comfort.

"Alvin already knows I'm pissed about it," I say quietly unable to muster up any angry words for Emil's plan, "He'd know what we were up to."

"I propose that tomorrow we all go and rescue them from those bloodsucking kidnappers," Lucian said with a hint of excitement.

"This isn't _Bleach_ Lucian. We're near powerless and we all have only one fragile human life. Storming over to wherever they are being kept without a plan is idiocy!" Emil lectured.

"I know but I'm sure it will all turn out fine we've just gotta try and have some faith instead of being all doom and gloom."

"I'm not putting my life at risk and relying on luck. You're not even that close to Maisy and Heather, are you really going to risk your life for them!?"

Lucian looked away not replying. He wouldn't but if the majority were going to go he would to. That meant Emil would reluctantly go along too.

"I'll risk my life." August said determinedly.

"I will to." Jayme said quietly.

Can anyone really go against Alvin and Brandon?

There's just something about Alvin and it's difficult to explain. It is very easy to forget who he is, to forget to fear him and to concentrate on fighting for your life. His jokes and stupidity distract and ultimately captures his victims, tangling them in his web. August and Jayme thought his companion, the one who started this, was the threat but I disagree with that. The true enemy is the one who brings mixed feelings. Which parts of Alvin are fake and which parts are real? If we come up with the wrong answers to that then we die and we die with regret. Get it right and if we do die we will not have that regret and anger at being fooled. Even if the mystery that is Alvin is solved there is still Brandon who I have yet to meet.

Now it was time for my decision. Once I make up my mind, I can't back out.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks to everyone who has read some or all of Birthday and Rescue and a huge thanks to those who have either followed, favourited or reviewed too.**

_**What next?**_

**The next story will be taking you back in time! So, you have some back story on Emil, Jayme, Abrianna, August and Lucian to look forward to and Sam will probably be involved too! Also, I was thinking of writing some back story for Alvin and Brandon too, does that sound alright? After the back story we'll be back in the present until the end! Can you guess what will happen next!?**


End file.
